Demonic Dreams
by Jenny Harlow
Summary: Jaz is a normal girl. Well up until recently when a demon possessed her body causing her to blindly kill people. But hey she's got a boyfriend  and a secret lover!  so you got a love triangle. Can't get any better than that!Rated T cause i like gore!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers did you miss me? This story is a crossover of the outsiders and a new movie I saw. I just thought the two would work. Hope you enjoy!1 REVIEW PLEASE! **

_Hi I'm Jazmine, I'm about to tell you a story you probably won't believe. I didn't believe it either for a while, until I lived it. Some names have been changed for spiritual protection. Warning: don't use ANY spells or magic mentioned in this story! They work!**_

"Because it's thriller, thriller night!" The familiar Micheal Jackson song blared from the radio as I was playing with my cat, my best friend, the one I can talk to. Who is now gone, he was taken from me when this whole nightmare began. The time my body was possessed by a vengeful demon who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. I heard the kitchen door creak open. It was either my boyfriend or one of the gang.

"H-Hello?" A sad, nervous voice called from the kitchen.

_Johnny. _My best friend, the boy I had a crush on_...don't think like that! You have a boyfriend!_

"I'm in the living Johnnycake." I called quietly. He hated people yelling, he got that enough at home. He came into the room and I gasped. He had a huge hole in his Blue denim Jacket.

"Take off you jacket." I softly ordered. He did as he was told. The sight under the jacket was just as gruesome. There was a huge blood stain on his white tee shirt. I blushed wildly

"Uh...sorry Johnny but...can you take ...the shirt off? I wanna see if he cut you..." I said this slowly hoping my blush wasn't to deep. He slowly peeled the red and white shirt off and at first my eyes were transfixed on his smooth, naturally tanned chest. Then I snapped back to reality and studied the injury, it wasn't to deep but it looked painful.

"Here," I said pulling a chair from the dining room table. "have seat, try to get comfortable." I went to the linen closet where I kept a first aid kit or two. I waled back to the table and opened it pulling out a couple cotton balls and some green fluid and some bandages. He looked at the ensemble warily.

"Sorry Johnnycake." I said and started sponging the tender area, trying really hard to ignore the howls of pain from the small boy. I kept apologizing until I wrapped the bandage around his waist I gave him some pain relievers and he felt better.

"Wanna stay over tonight?" I asked. I hated it when he came to one of us hurt, just to go back to the 13th layer of hell: his house.

"i don't know." he said "if your boyfriend comes over...i don't want to be in the way." he mumbled

"he can deal with it." I said kind of harshly which made johnny stare at me in surprise.

"he knows I'm only helping a friend." I say softer. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you Jaz." he said grinning, thinking he only meant that in a brotherly way I responded in a sister like way

"Love you two johnny." but he didn't mean it in a joking brother like way. He kissed me crushing my lips with his. I know I shouldn't feel the way I do, but I like the kiss so I start to kiss back. He wraps his arms around my neck and inched closer to my body. He's never done this to me before, but I like it. I know I shouldn't be doing this what would Codie think? I quickly break the kiss before it can go anywhere.

"I'm sorry Johnny, but I can't." I said. I brushed a lock of hair out of his face.

"here let me show you the guest room." he stood up and I supported him since he came into the house limping I didn't want him to overwork his small, crippled legs I showed him the room. He sat on the bed and I sat next to him.

"I know you like me Johnny, and I just want you to know-i like you too, in that way. But we just can't have a relationship like that. I love Codie. I can't cheat on him, I hope you understand. I said mumbling an apologetic lecture. He nodded

"i know but. I love you Jaz, more than I have anyone else or anything else. I want to be with you." he wrapped his good arm around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I turn on the little TV in the room and what's on but a romance movie? Tonight is not my night.

After a little while I'm about to get up to go to my room but it seems Johnny fell asleep on my legs. Oops! must have given him the PM pill. I rub his hair. I didn't get up I just sat there pretty soon I became exhausted so I just scoot him over a bit and laid down next to him.

The next morning, I woke up surprisingly early and I saw johnny so I knew it wasn't a dream I _did_ sleep with him. Codie wouldn't ever find out it's not like we did anything I just helped a friend, he'd understand. I went to the kitchen and started mixing pancake batter. I new that both Johnny and Codie liked pancakes. Pretty soon I heard the door creak closed and felt strong arms around me

"Hey Baby" said a familiar husky voice I loved hearing

"hi honey." I responded. He sat down at the dining room table pulling out two chairs

"what's for breakfast?" he asked. When my boyfriend came over he was over for the whole day. Just then Johnny came out of the guestroom

"what's he doing here?" Codie and Johnny asked in perfect unison. It sounded so rehearsed!

"Johnny's dad was at him again," I started and Codie relaxed a little, he knows I take care of the boys like there family because they are. The boys are all I have since my parents died when I was really young. " and Johnny, you know Codie comes every Saturday." I said. Johnny stayed for breakfast then left for the Curtis's house. Then it was just me and Codie..in my bedroom

"Stop!" I cried I was victim of him tickling me, he kissed me then pinned me to the bed.

"Okay, I stopped." he said I smiled as he kissed me. He didn't know about last night. He wouldn't know, how could he? I'm happy with him, its not like Johnny will actually try anything on me, or will he?

**Hello readers here's chapter one of Demonic Dreams. Hope you enjoyed it! more to come! review! please? I love you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers! this is Chapter Two of Demonic Dreams I'll probably be catching up on my writing since I'm off for today and the next three days. So if you check out my other stories like...Insomnia or Love Kills Slowly. I will be adding to those! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the outsiders!(though I wish I did!)**

The next day I was out with my friend Dallas Winston when I saw Ponyboy and his brother Sodapop with Johnny. I hadn't really talked to Johnny since that night. He's been to shy to utter a word around me, so it's just been one big uncomfortably awkward silence.

"Hey guys." I said Dally messed up Johnny's hair. As the boys sat down with us. I could feel Johnny staring at me . I didn't like the attention nut I put up with it because I didn't want to lose johnny. I can't say I started to love him more its just he needs someone who loves him and will care for him. That someone is me. In a home like his I'm surprised he's still alive. It's probably because I'm here for him.

"Hi Jaz." he mumbled. I placed my pale hand on his dark hand.

"Hi Johnny" I responded almost silently, not making eye contact. He fidgeted and looked behind his shoulder. Probably checking to see if Codie was coming. Which he wasn't Johnny is so nervous it's kinda funny.

"Relax johnnycake." Dally smirked. Johnny slumped lower into the chair. He slipped his hand away from mine and still hadn't made eye contact with me.

Everyone had eventually left and it was just me and johnny. He hadn't looked up at me the whole time, but I hadn't really acknowledged him either. Which made me feel bad. I just ignored him the whole time. I looked up to see a head off Jet black greasy hair.

"Johnny." I said kind of distantly. He looked up to face me. In his face I saw hurt, embarrassment, shyness, and _lust?_

"Yeah Jaz?" he said

"What's wrong?" I was confronting him now because his sad face just made me want to cry. He shrugged

"You can tell me." I pressed. He wouldn't say anything unless he was forced to. But I didn't want to bully him into telling me

"It's just...your boyfriend." he said. I know he liked me but I didn't think he would openly say something about my boyfriend.

"What about him?" I asked

"He hates me. He acts nice around me for you, but you haven't seen what he does to me. Yesterday as soon as you left the house to get the mail he cornered me into the wall and threatened me..." he couldn't continue, a hand slapped his shoulder and startled both of us.

"Tattling now, huh?" Codie growled. I jumped up quickly, maybe I can fix this.

"What's going on here?" I demanded "Is this true?" I snarled

"Of course not babe." Codie scoffed. Then johnny lifted his shirt up a bit for me to see a bruise on his stomach

"Then what's that?" I demanded

"His dad beat him up." Codie said quickly

"His dad doesn't punch like that I would know." I said

"Yeah I bet you would know. you spend more time with him than you do with me." he yelled defensively. Just then Johnny quickly stormed off

"now that he's out of the way.." Codie said, hugging me. He tried to kiss me but I turned away and broke free of his grip

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I know you think somethings up between me and johnnycake but there's not and what you did is just cruel." I said

"I'm sorry." he said as his lips met mine

"Don't tell me." I said. But I kissed him back anyway. I know I shouldn't trust him after he had physically hurt my best friend but he is my boyfriend so I cant stay mad too long. We went back to my house and spent the day there.

That night after he left I went for a walk and saw johnny huddled under an old worn out comforter in the lot. I knelt down to his level

"Hey Johnnycake." I said softly. I poked his shoulder

"Hey." he said pitifully

"Get up I'm taking you to my house." I said helping him up. I practically carried him to my house that night I had a weird dream...

_I am sleeping and this man, tall, looming, wearing a long black cloak walks over to my bed and calls out my name Jazmine.. it sounds so beautiful when he says it. He kneels down by the bed next to me, I can't see his face. I half turn to see Codie asleep next to me. Who is this mysterious man in my room? He kisses my hand, his hood doesn't fall down. He pushes Codie off the bed, the sleeping body lands on the ground with a dull thud. The figure lays down next to me and holds my hand._

"_Who are you?" I ask_

"_The one you want." he says. I couldn't place the voice. _

"_What do you want?" I ask nervously_

"_You." he says it plain and simple. It sounded haunting. He kisses me softly his kiss like a rose petal soft and sweet. He held me in his arms, makes me feel safe; loved. He's gentle on me, doing things I wouldn't let even Codie do. Then I see this cloud coming from a spot on ITS face my mouth is open wide and it feels like I'm swallowing a life. He removes his hood so I can see what I thought was a handsome lustrous face but was a gory face, oozing slime out of it's black eyes. Its teeth more like sliver bloody razor blades. Giving its life to me by force. Then I heard a voice a heavenly voice, one that I loved hearing-_ Johnnycake_ I called out to him _

"_Johnny!" I couldn't see him. When I could see him. he bashed the demon away and said in the voice I came to love_

"_C'mon jaz wake up." he says. His face starts fading along with his image...fading...gray...white..._

I wake up to someone poking me. I look over at johnny to see him looking concerned.

"Are you ok Jaz?" he asked. I just nodded

"Yeah im fine." I said he helped me up out of the bed and opened the window.

"I heard you yelling," he started. "i came in to investigate and saw you thrashing and screaming like some monster was on top of you.

"It was just a nightmare." I assure him we walk out of the room. Codie isn't here. I guess he was mad at me because of the little fight we had.

"are _you _ok Johnny?" I asked

"yeah why?"

"How hard did he hit you?" he lifted his shirt rather uncomfortably and I examined the puncture. It didn't look too bad but it looked like it hurt.

"if he ever does anything to you, you tell me." he nodded and sat down. I sat with him and he held my hand _ just like the demon did!_ I was a little nervous.

"what was your dream about?" he asked

"a guy he uh.. did some stuff." I started. That wasn't enough for him

"what's his name?" he asked

"i don't know he didn't say he just said he was the one I want." I responded

"wierd." Johnny said  
>"I wonder what Codie would think." I said. Then to my surprise Johnny kissed me!<p>

"what was that?" I asked

"i want you to know just how much I love you."he said. He then proceeded to carry me into my room and lay me on the bed. He did things that the demon had done to me. I felt the same thing I felt with the demon only Johnny didn't make me breathe in his soul. Hopefully Codie doesn't find out about this...I didn't want Johnny to this to me...i told him to stop...Did my Best friend rape me?

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! theres chapter twoof demonic dreams hope you enjoyed.! **

**have you met my buddy the review button? Click him!he will help me make more chapters!**


End file.
